A Blooming Mess
"Emily, you must go to Maithwaite and collect flowers for the new window-boxes..." '' "Flowers? How lovely, I know all about flowers. I know that buttercups are yellow..." "Emily!"'' : — Sir Topham Hatt giving orders to chatterbox Emily A Blooming Mess is the twelfth episode of the thirteenth season. Plot Knapford Station is being redecorated. Emily is tasked with picking up flowers for the station by the Fat Controller. As she puffs along, she says hello to James and Toby, who reply back. When Mavis does not say hello, Emily assumes she is sad and chuffs to the quarry to cheer her up with some of the new flowers, only to cause Edward and Thomas to crash into the flatbeds she left behind. When Mavis returns to see her quarry in a state of confusion, Emily apologises for causing it as she thought Mavis was upset. Mavis assures her she was just thinking about all the work she needs to do. Emily feels silly and wonders what would make Mavis happy. Mavis tells Emily that to make her happy she would like the mess tidied up and Emily's load of flowers taken straight to Knapford. Emily complies, even helping out Thomas since his firebox was extinguised. When Mavis stops by Knapford Station later to see the flowers as they're planted and mentions how wonderful they look, Emily is glad to see her happy. Characters * Thomas * Edward * James * Toby * Emily * Mavis * Sir Topham Hatt * The Maithwaite stationmaster * The Knapford stationmaster * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * The Ginger Haired Boy (cameo) Locations * Knapford * Tidmouth Sheds * Maithwaite * Knapford Iron Bridge * Anopha Quarry Trivia * The title could be a parody of Jason Mraz's song, A Beautiful Mess. Goofs * When Emily reverses, the driver and fireman are still looking forward. * The narrator says that Mavis puffed into Knapford, but Mavis is a diesel, and therefore cannot puff. * At the beginning of the episode, Henry should not have been able to pull into Knapford from the direction he arrived from as the track he was on has a platform at the other end. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Complete Thirteenth Series * Thomas in Charge! (DVD) * The Little Big Club: Watch and Play - Collection Two US/AUS * Thomas in Charge! France * Creaky Cranky Norway/Sweden/Denmark/Finland * Splish, Splash, Splosh Arabia/Poland * The Lion of Sodor Gallery ABloomingMesstitlecard.png|title card ABloomingMessNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card KnapfordStationmaster.png Soft-sidedlorryCGI.png ABloomingMess2.png ABloomingMess3.png ABloomingMess4.png ABloomingMess5.png ABloomingMess6.png ABloomingMess7.png ABloomingMess8.png ABloomingMess9.png|James and Emily ABloomingMess10.png ABloomingMess11.png ABloomingMess12.png ABloomingMess13.png ABloomingMess14.png ABloomingMess15.png ABloomingMess16.png ABloomingMess17.png ABloomingMess18.png ABloomingMess19.png ABloomingMess20.png ABloomingMess21.png ABloomingMess22.png ABloomingMess23.png ABloomingMess24.png ABloomingMess26.png ABloomingMess27.png ABloomingMess28.png ABloomingMess29.png ABloomingMess30.png ABloomingMess31.png ABloomingMess32.png|Edward and Thomas ABloomingMess33.png ABloomingMess34.jpg ABloomingMess35.jpg ABloomingMess36.jpg ABloomingMess37.jpg ABloomingMess38.jpg ABloomingMess39.jpg ABloomingMess41.jpg ABloomingMess40.jpg ABloomingMess42.jpg ABloomingMess43.jpg ABloomingMess44.png ABloomingMess46.jpg ABloomingMess47.jpg ABloomingMess48.png|Sir Topham Hatt ABloomingMess49.png ABloomingMess50.png ABloomingMess51.png ABloomingMess52.png ABloomingMess53.png ABloomingMess54.png ABloomingMess55.png ABloomingMess56.png ABloomingMess57.png ABloomingMess58.png ABloomingMess59.png ABloomingMess60.png ABloomingMess61.png ABloomingMess62.png ABloomingMess63.png ABloomingMess64.png ABloomingMess65.png ABloomingMess66.png ABloomingMess67.png ABloomingMess68.png ABloomingMess69.png ABloomingMess70.png ABloomingMess71.png ABloomingMess72.png ABloomingMess73.png Category:Season 13 episodes Category:Episodes